1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates broadly to a receptacle holding device, and more particularly to support devices for infant feeding bottles and the like.
Infants require frequent feedings throughout the day. Such frequent feedings are usually at inconvenient times and locations. For example, infants are frequently transported in strollers or carriages during shopping trips, social visits by an infant's mother, or the like. During such trips it is normally inconvenient to stop and feed the infant when such demand arises. Additionally, the act of standing over a crib to constantly hold a bottle up to an infant's mouth is a time consuming and laborious task.
2. Description of Relevant Art
While the prior art contains several forms of devices intended for holding nursing bottles during baby feeding, they all have apparently fallen short of expectations for one reason or another as they are not readily available in commerce. These holders have certain drawbacks in that they lack the stability and versatility necessary for effectively accomplishing that purpose of saving time for the busy parent.
Examples of related inventions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,496,478, 2,530,478, 2,738,152, and 4,482,117. These inventions, while similar in purpose to the present invention, fail to disclose or teach its structure. Additionally, these above-identified related inventions have the common disadvantage of not being susceptible to attachment to a wide variety of items, thereby rendering them useless for many of those instances where an infant is in a vicinity that does not have a suitable member for them to be attached to. The present invention because of its adjustability and versatility is well able to cope with almost any given situation where an infant is placed.